Gotta Sing!
by Beaner-Bop
Summary: Gohan gets Vegeta angry and Vegeta's out for revenge...by making Gohan an instant celebrity! Uh oh. [I wrote it to get me feeling better...] Chapter 12 and a half Uploaded!
1. Singin' In the Shower

Gotta Sing!

Beaner-Bop

-

A/N: I'm back! This is something to get me out of the little hole of depression I have started to build myself, as some of you starting to see in my fics, they're all taking a turn for the worse. Hopefully I can find my 'creativityfunnyDBZ' section in my brain. Cross your fingers! Lol.

-

Disclaimer: Me no own zip.

-

Chapter One: Singin' in the Shower

-

Gohan got out of bed early for some reason that he couldn't recall. In the back of his head he knew that there was a reason that he got out of bed early, but what WAS it? He groaned when he felt a light headache coming on and decided that taking a shower might take it down a bit. He pushed the covers off of him and headed for the bathroom, trying to remember why he woke up so early.

__

It couldn't be school…No matter how hard I will myself to wake up early for it, I can't do it… and it sure as hell wouldn't be THIS early…

Thoughts like that went to and from his head over and over again. He shook his head though and climbed into the shower after he stripped off his clothes. He sighed as he felt the water on him. He smirked lightly and started to sing lightly, not wanting to wake anyone in the house up.

After a while though, he didn't seem to be able to hear himself, even with his sensitive ears, over the water, so he sung louder and so forth…

-

Outside was standing a trol- I mean prince of the Saiya-jins. He growled as his ears picked up the sound of _singing_.

And not just anyone was singing. It was the brat that was supposed to meet him half an hour ago for a training session.

__

He skipped a training session to SING?! The prince thought. He growled under his breath but knew that if he demanded the brat to come train now, the baka mother of his would make the brat get to school so he could be on time for once…

Vegeta thought about how he knew this for a second before dismissing it as 'Those damn phone calls' that his mate always makes.

He growled under his breath and jumped into to the air, angry that he didn't get to train with the brat and hoping that luck just might be on his side so he can get proper revenge later on.

Little did he know…

-

Gohan went to school like any other day but felt that something terribly wrong was going to happen. He couldn't place the feeling anywhere and didn't know why he had it in the first place, I mean, come on! He made it on time to school, what the heck could go wrong now?!

Meanwhile…

Vegeta re-counted to individuals in the room at the moment. Bulma was showing off a new invention to a committee in Capsule Corp. and guess who got to be the bodyguard.

Vegeta snorted. _'1029, 1030, 1031…2546, 2547…'_ etc. It was pretty boring for him. He looked at Bulma and told her quietly that he was leaving and she just shrugged at him and went on to tell more about the 'whatchamacallit'.

He let out a sigh of relief when he was able to get away from all of the 'brainless idiots'.

He looked around, for anybody suspicious who might actually try to kill Bulma before heading out of the house. The Gravity room was broken and the oldest brat was at school. His brat was at the 'screaming banshee's' house at the moment so he had nothing to do…

He started to walk around West Capitol City and didn't find anything very exciting about the parts that he was in. He decided he might as well go to the bad side of town. That way, he can beat up a couple of guys and not get in trouble for it.

In the middle of the two sides were mainly clubs that both parties were able to get into. They were scattered everywhere so that they weren't so close to the other clubs. Vegeta looked at them warily, passing by but he started to slow down to watch the antics of a panicking human.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO MAKE IT?!?! WE DON'T HAVE A FREAKING BACK-UP FOR YOU! WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO IF WE DON'T HAVE SOMEONE TO BE HERE YOU IDIOTS?!" Vegeta watched laughing at the man who was currently trying to pull his hair out, talking into his cell at the same time.

"YOU IDIOTS!!! YOU HAD BETTER FIND A SINGING REPLACEMENT OR I'M GOING TO FREAKING KILL YOU! YOU HEAR ME?! FREAKING KILL YOU, YOU FU-" Vegeta smirked and started to walk away, getting a little bored when a little light bulb went off in his head.

__

If the brat needs time to sing…I'll give him time to sing. Vegeta smirked and started to head back to the man who was still trying to pull his hair out and cussing into the phone.

It took a while for the man to realize that Vegeta was there, considering the fact that his eyes were shut.

Vegeta hit him lightly on the shoulder and the mans eyes popped open. He opened his eyes to see who dare 'punch' him when his eyes fell onto the prince. He sneered at him.

"Get lost troll!" He said, than returning to his 'phone call'. Vegeta had to use all his strength from sending the man into the next dimension where he belongs. He sucked on his teeth lightly and opened his eyes again.

"I thought you said you needed an act, but…if you want me to get lost…" The man watched Vegeta closely and squinted at him.

"If its you, get lost. We need someone who sings, not a freak show!" Vegeta sucked on his teeth a little harder, hoping at the same time that they wouldn't fall out all of a sudden in his mouth. He opened his eyes again.

"It's not me. It's a boy-"

"Age?"

"Seventeen."

"What's he do?"  
"Sing."  
"Sing what?" Vegeta had to think fast about that one but smirked at him.

"Whatever I give'm." The man hung up with the guys on the phone and thrust his hand out to the smaller man in front of him.

"You sir. We have a deal. I'm supposing you're the boy's manager." Vegeta thought about that for a moment than nodded.

"Yes." The other man nodded at him.

"I sir, am Mr. Yiolta. I'm the owner of this club, newest one here. But you can call me Howard." Vegeta looked at it for a second, remembering all the other clubs around town and thought that indeed it did look newer than any of the others.

****

AinMount was scrawled across the top of the building. Vegeta looked back at the man quickly.

"I'm Ouji, and that better be what you call me." The man gulped silently and nodded.

"O-Okay sir. I-I'll be waiting for you and the boy…eh…what's this boy's uh…name?" Vegeta thought about that for a second and smirked at the man.

"Hybrid Alien." The man rose an eyebrow.

"A name like that will really want to get the teenage crowd in here. He better be good. A pleasure to work with you and this boy Mr. Ouji. Make sure that he's here at exactly… Eight o'clock. We'll have equipment here if you don't really feel like hauling any of yours!" Vegeta nodded his thanks to the man. And left without a good bye. He said 'Thanks' and helped someone out, wasn't that good enough?

-

Gohan was sitting by Erasa, quickly copying his notes off a blackboard, making sure that he got everything off of them alright.

What happened next, absolutely nobody would have expected.

__

"Will uh…Mr. Gohan Son PLEASE come to the office…There's a guy in here and he's gonna k-AGH!" Came off the intercom along with…

__

"Give me the damn phone you baka human! Can't you do ANYTHING right?!" Gohan groaned, knowing all eyes in the class were on him.

__

"BRAT! Get your ass up here!" The teacher looked appalled at that and Videl seemed ready to go ahead of him because this man 'sounded dangerous'. Gohan snorted lightly at that.

__

He IS dangerous too…

His teacher stopped him before he could go out the door.

"Son Gohan! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" She asked. Gohan just gave her a Son grin.

"Vegeta's up there and it seems he wants to talk to me. I think it's a better idea if you let me go alone. I'm known Vegeta since I was Six, Seven years old. You haven't. And trust me, you want me to go see Vegeta, before Vegeta comes and tries to find me." The woman nodded and watched Gohan run out the door, heading for the principals office where Vegeta waited.

-

A/N: Good so far? Sorry…I'm no good at first chapters…


	2. Gohan Finds Out

Gotta Sing!

Beaner-Bop

-

A/N: I would like to give a HUGE thanks to Burenda! She's helped me out on a lot of my other fics to come to think of it…-.-;; Anyway…THANK YOU!!!!!

-

Disclaimer: Take a guess.

-

Chapter Two: Gohan Finds Out

-

Gohan sighed as he came up to the principal's office. He could feel Vegeta's ki in there but something was wrong with it. It almost felt as though Vegeta was…giddy.

That sure as hell wasn't Vegeta.

He took a deep breath before opening the door. He nearly turned Super Saiya-jin from fear.

Sitting in the principal's office was no other than Vegeta and the ever so known smirk on his face didn't really soothe Gohan for _why_ Vegeta was here. Swallowing, he stuttered lightly to the prince.

"W-What the heck are you _doing_ here Vegeta? I though Bulma told you not to come to my school after the Cafeteria incident." Gohan shivered at the memory. It was not something he wanted to EVER have happen again. It took Piccolo _forever_ to erase everybody's memories… If possible, Vegeta's smirk grew.

"Brat, do you know what you were _supposed_ to do this morning?" Gohan's stomach started to turn and he swallowed, trying to get it to stop.

"Uh…no?" He whispered, knowing that Vegeta would hear it anyway.

"Really brat? Is that so?" Vegeta's smirk grew again and Gohan _really _wanted to run away but knew if he did the entire school might get blown up because he got Vegeta angry.

Damn easily explosive tempers…

"I _really_ missed you at today's training session." Gohan's eyes widen and his mouth hung open while his tan skin quickly changed into a whitish color. 

"Uh oh." He whispered, knowing that Vegeta couldn't hear it as he could hardly hear it himself. "I'll uh…make it up to you Vegeta! Promise! How about right after school I come over and tr-" Vegeta put his hand up, looking very official in the principal's chair, Gohan wondered where the principal was for a moment but decided that he really didn't want to know.

Idly, Vegeta sat back in his seat and glared at the boy.

"We can do that…but if you want me to say _not_ do a repeat performance in the 'cafeteria' which makes worse food than the Woman," Both of them shuddered. "You will agree to what I have set up." Gohan swallowed, wondering what Vegeta had up his sleeve.

"Do you agree?" Gohan looked at him confused.

"To what?"

"To what I'm going to tell you if you agree."  
"What?!"

"JUST AGREE DAMMIT!"

"FINE! I _agree._ Just PLEASE don't blow up the cafeteria's grease supply again? That was gross…"

Vegeta snorted and nodded.

"Fine." Gohan looked at him waiting and Vegeta glared at him. "WHAT?!"

"Uh…what did I just agree to?" To that Vegeta smirked at him again.

" I happened to run into some baka human in the city who needed a new act for his club or whatever he called the damn thing. In particular he mentioned that he needed a singer..." He glared over at Gohan and added a tint of a growl to his voice."…and since you seemed to value singing over sparring with me, I figured you wouldn't mind if I volunteered your services there to further your budding career in singing." Said sarcastically of course.

Gohan blinked at Vegeta and started laughing. The prince cocked an eyebrow at him and watched him fall to the ground laughing.

"BRAT! IF YOU'RE LAUGHING AT M-" Gohan stood back up, still laughing.

"Signed me-signed me up at a CLUB! YOU?! Hehehe…" Vegeta glared at him.

"Yes? What's so funny?" Gohan looked at Vegeta and saw that his face was entirely serious, that's when it hit him.

He wasn't talking to Yamcha or Krillin or Bulma or his mom…he was talking to _Vegeta_. He shook his head in shock.

"No freaking way!" Vegeta smirked at the brat, seeing he finally realized what was going on.

"Yes." Gohan looked at Vegeta and started to go to the door saying 'NONONONO' while he was at it, but right before the door was wide enough for him to get out…Vegeta cleared his throat, stopping Gohan in his tracks, making him pay attention to the Saiya-jin prince…who's arm was positioned threateningly at the cafeteria. Gohan sunk to his knees and held his head in his hands.

"Why me?"

Vegeta laughed at the fallen teenager but his head shot up quickly, without Gohan's noticing.

"Brat, you might not want to be crying." He said it in a mocking voice so Gohan still knew it was Vegeta.

"And if I am?"

"WHAT THE HELL IS GO-han?! Are you _crying_?" Funny thing is, is that voice was WAY to high to be Vegeta's. Gohan slowly turned to see the new arrival in the room and met no other than the blue eyes of Videl Satan.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?! AND WHO THE _HELL_ ARE YOU?!" She screamed. Gohan and Vegeta winced. Vegeta snorted muttering the word 'figures', Gohan didn't know what DID figure though…

Vegeta growled at the rude interruption.

"Videl, please. You _don't_ want to be in here…trust me…" Videl glared at him.

"And have you facing this nutcase alone? I don't think so."  
"NUTCASE?!?!"  
"Videl, please…"  
"YOU SHOULD BE HAPPY THAT-" Videl glared at them both, moving her head back and forth so they knew she was angry at _both_ of them.

Vegeta continued his rant that Gohan had memorized by now so it's not really worth showing.

When he finished he pointed his finger index finger at the girl. "I. Am. Not. A. Nut. Case." Videl snorted.

"That last display proved otherwise, Turnip-Top!"

"TURNIP-TOP?!"

Gohan did a very brave thing and walked in between the other two.

"Look we can do this without bloodshed guys…" The looks the other two gave him showed him they thought otherwise. He sighed but kept his posture.

"Videl, look I already took care of this…Vegeta, PLEASE stop, or Bulma will hear of you harassing people again…" Videl snorted.  
"How can you have it under control with this Son of a b-"  
"Videl! Trust me! I've _Handled_ it, go back to class alright? I knew what I was doing when I left, please…just _leave_…" Videl glared at him but turned to Vegeta and raised her middle finger at him.

"Asshole." She than walked outside without a fleeting glance. Gohan let out a sigh of relief and looked at Vegeta.

"You better get back to-" Before Gohan could finish Vegeta through something into his face.

"The baka human of 'AinMount'," He rolled his eyes at the name, "Wants you to sing this. Memorize, get to the place at seven, or risk being sent to the Other world." He glared at the boy and than smirked. "Have a nice day." He went over to the window and flew out, leaving Gohan alone with words in his hands.

"Aw man… What I do for school and my classmates, sheesh!"

-

Vegeta waited in the back of AinMount for Gohan. He was getting impatient and was just about to go fetch the brat, Gohan popped up.

"Hey Vegeta! Sorry bout th-" Vegeta pointed to him.

"Memorized the words?"

"Sadly, yes. The song sucks…"

"Do I look like I care? Are you wearing that on stage?"

"Hopefully…"  
"No."  
"Why _not_?" Gohan looked at his clothes again and went inside. He came back out with leather pants, a silk black shirt and a black mask, sort of like the one certain superheroes wore all the time…[1]

He looked at the clothes and shook his head frantically.

"Hell no!"  
"Hell Yes!"

"Who says?"  
"Me."

"You can't-" Vegeta raised his arm to the school again and Gohan groaned grabbing the clothes.

"I'm to nice for my own good." Vegeta snorted at that in agreement..

-

A/N: I'm still new to writing Vegeta's chara. So if he seems ooc, sorry! Still learning, lol. And thank you again Burenda!!!!!!!!! Lol.

Beaner-Bop

[1] - Think of Saiya-Man's sheet or whatever it was … -_-;;


	3. Just Go With It

Gotta Sing!

Beaner-Bop

-

A/N: ^.^ I'm really coming back! I finally finished this loop for my stories!

-

Disclaimer: Nope.

-

Chapter Three: Just Go With It

-

Gohan walked, or more like _fell_ into the dressing room provided because Vegeta pushed him in. He still had about forty minutes before the show but Vegeta wanted to check and make sure that everything was set before letting Gohan near the stage.

Gohan was confused about this but the time to ask Vegeta about it never came, thus he was in the dressing room putting on the clothes provided for him.

He looked down at the clothes and shook his head at them. He pulled off the clothes he was wearing and started to change into the all black look that he didn't really think suited him.

The pants were the hardest to get into, not being used to putting on leather, and the shirt was easy enough since it was just silk and buttons. He looked down at the mask that Vegeta gave him and shook his head at it. It was the one thing he was thankful for at least. He was saving his teachers and peers by singing, and they didn't have to know it or by who.

He carefully put it on and made sure that it covered his face as well as possible, not wanting someone to guess even close to his actual identity.

He swallowed when he was done tying the knot and looked at himself in the mirror.

"Well…here goes nothing."

-

Vegeta was waiting outside his door when Gohan came out, or from this moment on, 'Hybrid Alien'. He studied Gohan for a moment head-to-toe and nodded.

"That'll do. You remember the song?" Gohan nodded. "Sing it." Gohan's eyes widened and was about to protest when Vegeta held up a newspaper clipping of his school and sent a small ki blast into the middle of it making all of it burn. Gohan buried his face in his hands and groaned.

He started to mumble something but Vegeta kicked his shin making Gohan yelp but get the idea at the same time.

"Sing it boy!" Gohan groaned again but did what he was told this time.

"Ugh… _Baby…is that you?_

Where have you been?

What do I have to do

To understand?…"

Gohan sang for a few minutes longer when he felt someone slap his shoulder, and Vegeta was still in front of him meaning…

Gohan turned to face who he was guessing Vegeta referred to as 'the blasted human' earlier. The man was tall, a little over his height with brown hair and brown eyes, he looked at Gohan grinning.

"You're gonna do wonderful my boy, now lets see what we have to work with…" The man pushed Gohan and then stood in front of him, studying like Vegeta was before. "You look great but…" He left them for a minute and went into a room labeled 'Props' and came out with a fake red rose, the type with a plastic stem and cloth petals. He handed it to Gohan and studied him again.

"Perfect! That all black look made it look a little to much like…like…" Before the man could finish his saying a woman wearing high heels came up to them pointing at her watch hurriedly.

"Quickly! Quickly! We only have _five_ _minutes_ before this kid gets on stage! Hurry it up! Hurry it up!" Gohan had to bite his tongue to stop himself from saying 'I'm late! I'm late, for a very important date!', the woman reminding him of the rabbit that said it in 'Alice of Wonderland'.

The other two stayed quiet but nodded their heads at the woman. Gohan looked at Vegeta in shock wondering what the hell was wrong with him. Vegeta looked at Gohan again and smirked making all fears of someone changing Vegeta disappear.

"Have fun brat!" He groaned to himself and than felt the slap on his shoulder again, the man gave him a cheerful smile.

"Break a leg, kid!" Gohan stared at the man for a second when a certain thought ran through his head.

_Can I break Vegeta's?_

The woman came back and started pushing him away from the other two. Gohan would have thanked her except he didn't really like where she was pushing him too.

__

I hate Vegeta…I hate stages…I'm shy…I shouldn't be singing…what the hell is wrong with these people??

The door she pushed him to was labeled 'Back Stage', and one turn of the knob with her brightly painted fingernails, the woman pushed Gohan inside and left him alone for a second.

Gohan looked back at the door the woman disappeared through again, making sure that she was gone. When no one came in Gohan did his best to block out the sounds of the teenagers in the back. He glared at the stage for a second but sighed bringing his hands up to his forehead.

He looked at the rose again and grinned at it ironically. _Fake, like me… I shouldn't be singing, I'm not made to do this! I'm a_ fighter _for geez…_ The woman that pushed him in here stuck her head in again. Her hair was dyed an extremely odd orange and her red fingernails clashed with it terribly that Gohan actually had to try not to shudder, but all in all she did her job and was good at it.

"Do you want to have any props when you're singing? The man out there said you like to do things like that… you can use whatever you can carry to the front, alright? You've still got a few minutes. You need something to drink so that you can relax your throat?" Gohan nodded his head silently and the woman left him alone again. He looked around for some props and saw a black stool that seemed to oddly stick out even though it was hidden in the shadows. He went over and grabbed it, shrugging. He went onto the stage, in between the curtains and started to set everything up. Everything wasn't all that much. He knew that he was here to 'make the girls hearts swoon' so he did his best to make a romantic atmosphere, so a few fake white roses still in the back room from being unpacked. He hung the final one on the back curtain and saw 'Tint', his nickname for the woman up to this point, come back in holding a glass of water. He took it from her and drank the little bit of water greedily, not realizing how dry his mouth and throat were from being nervous.

"Hopefully that helps." The woman commented, taking the glass from him. Gohan nodded his head.

"No kidding." She looked at him carefully.

"You're gonna do good kid, trust me." He looked up at the woman wondering if she meant that as a 'You're gonna do good' for tonight or as a career choice. Gohan shuddered at the thought of doing this for his life, not thinking that he could really stand it.

He crouched on the stool as well as he could, thinking. His line of thoughts was cut short when the lights blinked on and everybody outside of the curtain, who Gohan was ignoring before, quieted down.

He saw the man that slapped him on the shoulder earlier come in and give him a thumbs up before passing the curtain with a microphone.

"Welcome everyone to AinMount, the newest club in all of Satan City! Many of you came to see the _Three Tigers_ but they were unable to come-" Gohan shuddered when he heard to 'boos' rising from the crowd. If there was anything he knew at the moment, it was one thing.

He was going to die.

"-but we got the best replacement… _Hybrid Alien!_" He shuddered again, not hearing anything from behind the curtain. The man came through and handed Gohan the mike and quickly walked away but not before saying a quick 'good luck' to him.

Gohan swallowed as the curtains opened and more light came onto the stage. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Vegeta mouthing 'Just go with it, brat!' and nodded, knowing that was exactly what he needed to do the music started and he brought the mike close to his mouth.

__

Three beats…two beats…one beat…start.

"Baby…is that you?

Where have you been?

What do I have to do

To understand?" Everyone started to quiet down in the crowd and Gohan was wondering if that was a good or a bad thing. He felt like he was starting to choke up and he wasn't even done with the first part yet.

__

"I've been here…

Where have you been?

Why did you leave?

Are you with another man?" Gohan shuddered at the lyrics, who the hell could _like_ these? He felt like he was going to choke up again when he got the simplest, easy idea possible. He didn't know why he didn't get it before.

He closed his eyes and grinned lightly and started to sing like he was in the shower.

-

Vegeta watched Gohan for most of the show making sure that he didn't screw up. He wondered for a second why the hell he was closing his eyes but shrugged figuring out that the brats singing got a whole lot better, faster.

The song was longer than any of them thought in the first place, lasting a little bit over seven minutes.

The music started to die down and Gohan started to sing softer. The music was cut and Gohan slowly opened his eyes. He grinned shyly at the crowd…

…which erupted with applause.

Gohan smiled a little bit larger and looked at the rose. He looked to his other side, not the one with Vegeta, and saw 'Tint' mimicking throwing. He caught on and through the rose into the crowd and took a quick short bow, worried that the mask might come off. The curtain started to close quickly but he was able to see a feminine hand reach out and grab the rose before the curtains shut all the way.

-

A/N: ^.^ I'm done with another chapter!! Yay! Go me! Lol! I better get going…see ya!


	4. Who's the Hot Singer Guy?

Gotta Sing!

Beaner-Bop

-

A/N: Man! I can't believe how _ugh_ I've been lately… all the other stories and me slacking off I understand better than this one. I'm _SO_ sorry guys…

-

Disclaimer: Me no own, please no sue?

-

Chapter Four: Who's The Hot Singer Guy?

-

Gohan yawned into his hand. He turned his head to the side to see what time it was and nearly cried out from despair when he saw that it read '7:43'. School started at eight.

Gohan shoved his head into the pillow and than cried out in despair, deciding he couldn't hold it in any longer. He jumped up from the bed after that was over with and to the closet. He grabbed the first two things in the closet, not caring whether they actually matched or not, seeing as he wasn't very well known for his 'great' fashion sense, or as Videl teased him, lack there of.

He ran out of his room quickly, grabbing his bag by the table and eating about half of his usual amount so that he could get to the building on time.

He was surprised that neither his mom or Goten was there but the food was. He shrugged it off until he saw a note on the fridge. He walked over and grabbed it quickly, skimming it, seeing as he didn't have much time.

__

Gohan-

Your brother and I went to Bulma's. She needs help **advertising** your new job. From what she says, you did great! She says she'll tell me the whole story behind it when I get to CC. I don't understand why you didn't tell me earlier though. I better get going, Goten's going to make holes in my skirt if he pulls it anymore.

Mom

Gohan didn't have a clue what to make of that except…

"Job? What job?" Shaking his head, thinking that'll come to him on the flight what the heck it was she was talking about, he went outside and jumped.

He went at his fastest pace so that he could walk the last few blocks to his school. It took him only a few minutes to land and walk out of an alley. A woman was reading the paper in front of him and he passed her, getting a quick glance at the paper, then passing her.

__

Job…job…what the hell did she mean by job? The closest thing of a 'job' was that bizarre dream I had last night of me singi- Gohan turned back to look at the page the woman was reading. It was an article on the new teen singer, their name practically screaming from the paper.

HYBRID ALIEN.

If he was right, that was what he was called in his dream which meant…

__

"Shit!" He cursed lightly.

-

Gohan tried to act calmly as he walked into the school. There were only a few minutes before he actually had to be in class and he was hoping that they would feel like hours so that he could at least compose himself a little bit.

Looking at the few stray students and sighing as he quickened his pace to get to class on time, he went to his locker, grabbing his stuff, and walking the short distance to his classroom.

Everybody looked at him as he walked in but started to re-enter their conversations they were having moments before.

Gohan made a point not to listen as he walked up to where he sits quickly. It took a few moments before he noticed that everybody who 're-entering' the conversations were eyeing him strangely. He turned to look at Erasa and Videl, two people he paid _no_ attention to.

Erasa had the look on her that she always had when she was checking out someone 'H-O-T!!!' as she always put it and Videl had a look on her face that he saw very rarely, but saw nonetheless. She was 'checking him out'. Gohan blinked, thinking that he was mistaken or something. He nodded to them.  
"Hey…um…what are you looking at?" Videl leaned back in her chair and grinned at him, looking like she was going to laugh at him in a second.

"Gohan - what's with the new fashion sense?"

"Huh?"

"Your clothes…" He looked at himself and blanched.

"What the-" He whispered before looking up to Videl blushing. "I was in a hurry and didn't look at what I was grabbing…" Erasa grinned at him.

"Your fashion sense with closed eyes is _a lot_ better than with them open." She thought about this for a second before adding, "No offense." At the end. Gohan nodded his head to it. He was wearing a white turtle neck that covered his skin, but didn't balloon off it like his normal shirt and a pair of training pants (bright orange).

Oddly enough, it was Erasa who steered the conversation away from Gohan.

"Before you came in, Videl and I were discussing the awesome club that I went to last night! Well, not the club, but this _totally_ hot singer at it!" She squealed but stopped at turned to glare at Videl. "Of course she wasn't there to _see_ him!" Videl rolled her eyes at the statement.

"Erasa, think real hard about this, okay? Which is more important, helping a store from being robbed, or watching some 'hot guy' sing?"

"Watching some hot guy sing." The dark haired girl just shook her head sadly and watched Sharpner as he ran into the classroom. Two seconds the teacher came in, glared at Sharpner, making the class to wonder what he did _this_ time.

Class started after that, changing everyone's attention from talking to friends, to faking attention.

-

"We need clothes! More clothes! Hot clothes, ugh! Where the hell are we going to get these clothes?!" Was the first thing out of Bulma's mouth when she and Chichi sat down to start discussing Gohan's 'job'. Chichi shook her head at her and started flipping through a magazine that Bulma picked out for them to look over.

"You're the one who buys clothes every other minute, claiming you have _none_ Bulma. You tell me…" Chichi said sounding bored, reading an article on some guy who sung at a concert a few days ago.

Bulma ignored her tone and started writing on a piece of paper. Chichi spoke after a few moments of no sound but Bulma scribbling and her pages rustling.

"You know what the best thing about Gohan being masked?" Bulma looked up from her paper at her.

"What?"

"The fact that nobody will even put the two of them side-by-side for…" Chichi looked up, thinking about it. "…anything."

-

Gohan played with spaghetti on his tray, not really paying attention to what Erasa and Videl were talking about.

Somebody threw a piece of paper in front of his food and he blinked at it, looking up at Videl, who was glaring at him. She was trying to hide the fact that she was nursing her hand from everybody at the table too, and Gohan wondered silently why. He turned his attention to Erasa when she started squealing again.

"Oooooh! I have the _coolest_ thing to tell you about the club last night guys! I couldn't tell you during class because the teacher came in - but anyway! Hybrid Alien was singing the _sweetest_ song, and I was wondering if he was serenading someone in the audience or if he was single," Gohan made sure not to groan, he did not want to hear this… "and then, he threw the rose he was holding through the whole thing and guess who caught it?" She didn't wait for anyone to answer as she pulled a fake plastic rose from her bag. Gohan was losing his appetite quickly for some reason but decided not to dwell on the fact. Videl was the next one to sink, taking the attention off the rose but keeping it on the singer.

"What is it with masked, unknown guys lately? First the Gold Fighter, the Saiya-geek, and now 'Hybrid Alien'. It's _nuts_." She ate some spaghetti off her plate, missing Gohan's glare that he sent towards he when she called one of his other identities a geek. It did rise a thought in his head though…

__

I have three identities in the same damn town…I hope Videl doesn't-

"What if they're all connected?"

__

Damn!

Erasa looked at Videl confused.

"Huh?" Videl ate some more spaghetti before answering.

"I had this theory for a while that the Golden Fighter and Saiyaman are the same person, in which case means that only one of them fights. We haven't seen hide nor tail of the Golden Fighter in weeks, coincidentally the same day Gohan started coming to school-" She looked at him with a sideways glance, Gohan was currently looking at his watch with utter fascination for some reason. "and after he leaves, Saiya-Man is the only one who comes and saves people, never the Golden Fighter. So I think in the off hours he has from fighting…" Erasa caught on and finished for her.

"…he's singing! What a combo!" She squealed again, clapping her hands together. Everyone at the table flinched from the volume, not nearly as noticeably as Gohan did, but they just blamed that on the fact he was still the 'new kid'. "From what you said of Saiya-man, he was really smart, and he's fighting! And if he is Hybrid Alien…YAY!!!" Gohan looked around the table, seeing if he could figure out a reaction to this besides shock and of course fear. Shock because of the way Erasa was acting and fear because…of the was Erasa was acting.

He shuddered lightly, remembering at how many other girls there were like Erasa in the school, and if his 'act' gets anymore public than it already has he would have _thousands_ of Erasa's acting like this.

__

Not a pretty thought.

-

A/N: I had to end there, I was feeling WB fingers wrapping around me. I've been so un-motivated lately - its scary! Gonna go now, Bye!

Beaner-Bop


	5. Where to Find Him

Gotta Sing!

Beaner-Bop

-

Disclaimer: Don't own, Don't sue.

-

Chapter Five: Where To Find Him

-

Gohan sighed as he pulled off his gi. Vegeta just beat him up, but than again Gohan had _a lot_ on his mind. Mainly his new job. He didn't understand _why_ he couldn't beat Vegeta though. Vegeta was the one that got him into this mess in the first place, right? So how come he isn't getting all that 'extra power' people always talk about whenever he got the chance to in there?  
He heard footsteps behind him and turned to glare at Vegeta who stood there smirking after he crossed his arms and legs and leaned on the doorway.

"Don't forget rehearsal tonight, HA." He smirked again and left leaving an angry Gohan glaring at him.

"Lucky me! Some guys get managers they like, some people get managers they can tolerate, but what do I get? A slave driver, a stuck up prince, and a drill sergeant all rolled into one. Yay me!" Gohan shook his head sadly. "Why me?" He walked out of Capsule Corp without running into anyone else and jumped up to fly home, trying not to think of the horrors that would come with his 'rehearsal'.

-

Videl groaned as Erasa dragged her to another shop, trying to figure out as much as she could about this Alien guy. Videl didn't know what the big deal was. The guy was an over-night celebrity and was gonna get a BIG ego because of it. That much Videl knew. But Videl had to admit, this guy was more of an overnight celebrity than she thought. All they got from the stores they visited were rumors, rumors, and more rumors. One clerk at a store though actually logged onto the Internet for them and all they got was 'SITE UNDER CONSTRUCTION' by the Capsule Corp. logo. Videl's eyebrows raised slightly at the logo. Whoever this guy was, he was pulling the big guns. They had CAPSULE CORPERATION backing it up. The only company larger than her dad's.

But the main thing about them entering another store is the fact, that, well. They were just gonna get more rumors.

Videl stayed outside the store this time while Erasa went in and asked the salesclerk her original questions. Videl stared idly down the hall when she saw something that she thought was utterly insane and impossible.

Bulma Briefs, THE Bulma Briefs, was _hanging_ a poster and _passing_ _out_ fliers to people with some other lady she didn't recognize. She blinked her eyes again and rubbed them, making sure that what she was seeing was real.

Yup, they're still there.

She looked back inside the store the blond was in and listened. When she heard that she was still in around the beginning of her questions, she decided to go see what all of the hullabaloo was about.

Walking over she heard Bulma say something about how Capsule Corp was hosting a _free_ concert for H.A. this weekend. She didn't get the exact words because a note was thrown into her hands before she could concentrate enough.

****

HYBRID ALIEN

__

Tonight on the Capsule Corps. Lawns in West,, Hybrid Alien will be performing LIVE and FREE to anyone who comes with a flier! See the hottest new Pop star in action!

__

Bulma B.

She blinked at it and looked up at the blue-haired woman again. _This woman is supposed to be one of the smartest and best marketers of the world. Maybe this Hybrid Alien thing is worth a look…_

She snagged another one quick and walked back over to the store as Erasa walked dejectedly out of it and sat on a bench outside of it, not noticing any of the commotion that Videl noticed before.

She looked up when Videl cleared her throat.

"Well…?" She asked. The blond shook her head again.

"Another dead end. Can you believe it?! I've been to at least thirty stores-"

"Isn't it more like at least a hundred?"

"-and none of them have ANY information on Hybrid Alien!" Videl smirked lightly as she waved a flier in front of her friends face, but the girl didn't notice because she was looking at the floor.

"Want to know why we're best friends?" The blond raised her head, about to say 'Why?' when she saw the two bold words at the top of the paper.

"Hybrid Alien performing…for FREE?!?! YES!!!!"

-

"I want her, I need her, like I need to get out of HERE!"

"Brat, sing your damn words!"

"Those are my _damn words_."

__

"Brat…."

"Gah, alright alright… I'll sing the RIGHT words." A snort is heard, which is a 'thank you' from Vegeta. "But I won't like it."

"That's fine brat." A younger voice muttering.

"Bastard…"

"WHAT?!"

"uh…Mustard… ohh… and hotdogs and ketchup and relish…damn am I hungry!"

"You have to finish your rehearsal _brat_."

"But Veeeeeegeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeetaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…I'm hungry! …and where the hell are you going?"

"I'm getting food. Now keep practicing!"

"Awww…"

"Brat!"

"Practicing, practicing…"

-

Vegeta went inside with Gohan glaring at his back.

"Oh man am I hungry… really really hungry…" Gohan just kept glaring at Vegeta's back when he noticed that if he kept stretching the vowels a little on the words…

"Food…food…gotta have food…" he started to get embarrassed about what he was doing, even though he was the only one out there and made a quick joke to cover it up. "Gotta have sweet, gotta have Juicy Fruit…"

He beat his fingers very lightly on the seat that he was on and started to nod his head slightly to the rhythm of it. He took one last look around before he began another shaking attempt at singing one of his 'own' songs.

-

Videl sighed as she looked across the seat. Erasa was jumping up and down and all around the limo from excitement.

"Do you think he's married? Do you think he's our age? Do you think he's really a he? Is that what's the mask really for? Huh? Huh? Huh? What do you think Videl?" Videl squinted at the blond girl.

"Calm _down_ Erasa. Gah, we're just going to see some guy perform… what's the big deal?" Erasa turned on her best friend.

"The big deal?! THE BIG DEAL?! THE BIG DEAL VIDEL IS- actually, I haven't got a clue at what the big deal is - BUT I'M SURE THERE IS ONE!" Videl rolled her eyes and tried her best to will herself to sleep. West was still quite a bit aways. Now if only Erasa would calm down and go to lala land in her sleep, then EVERYBODY'D be happy. Not just the driver who had her roll up the window that separated them.

"Lucky idiot…" She mumbled as Erasa went into yet another talk on 'How Freakin' Hot' this Hybrid Alien guy was.

-

A/N: Had to stop there, sudden Writer's Block - Ech, bad writer's block! Bad!


	6. Cosmic Castaway

Gotta Sing!

Beaner-Bop

-

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, or any of the songs which came from the Titan AE soundtrack (You'll probably see these songs in here more than once, just to warn ya…)

-

Chapter Six: Cosmic Castaway

-

Videl groaned as she looked outside the window. She was ready to hit her head on it, hoping to get a concussion. Maybe that would make the noise coming from the girl beside her leave…

Erasa had not shut up and the headache that Videl had at the beginning of this little journey could now be considered a migraine probably. She nearly cried out with relief when the limo finally stopped.

"Thank you!" She whispered silently to no one as she opened her door, not waiting for the driver. She began to stretch and waited for Erasa to get out when she heard nothing. She looked into the back seat of the limo to see Erasa's mouth shut tight, eyes wide, staring straight ahead, and her hands gripping the limo's seat like a life support. Videl cocked an eyebrow at her before groaning loudly.

"No, no, no…not NOW, come on Erasa, don't go into shock now…" She groaned again as she crawled into the limo and began to _try_ to revive her friend to the point where if she was lucky, she could maybe walk on her own.

-

Gohan was ready to kill Vegeta.

What the hell am I saying? Gohan's been ready to kill Vegeta for a LOOOOOOOOONG time, screw his nice guy reputation, he was gonna beat Vegeta into a bloody pulp and he'd go to hell for it if he had to.

He glared at the door as Vegeta walked in, once again, wearing that damn smirk.

"H. you aren't in costume yet…" He said that, mimicking some guy off of TV who was also a manager, he went back into his own voice though, soon after. "WHY THE HELL NOT?!" Gohan flinched, knowing that Vegeta had to have caught it. He sighed, admitting defeat as he went and grabbed clothes from the bed of his usual room in Capsule Corp. And got dressed as Vegeta left the room.

-

"Ladies and gentlemen-" Bulma giggled into the mike, feeling just as giddy as some of those girls out there had to be, though probably not for the same reason. She was standing on a stage that was outside and a ton, and I mean a TON of people were standing outside of it, making Bulma feel very proud of her and Chichi's work earlier. It was mainly her though. "What you've all been waiting for- HYBRID ALIEN!"

Videl and Erasa had somehow gotten close to the front. Erasa was screaming her ear off and Videl was wondering if she would ever be able to hear again once they left this place. Looking around at all the screaming people around here she hoped this 'Hybrid Alien' guy would be worth all of this. She snorted slightly.

__

His singing better be good or else…

The screaming seemed to go up a few notches when a person, clad in all black walked out onto the stage. Videl saw the slight tremor in his walk and decided she couldn't blame him. If any of these girl's got close to him, imagine what they'd do!

He began to ignore the people around him and sat at the stool that was given to him. He dipped his head slightly, microphone in hand, and began to tap his foot silently on the floor as music slowly began to play, somehow making everyone quiet down.

__

"Today I'll be spinning on a Wheel  
I'm a slave to a Wheel  
And there isn't any stopping  
What mistake(s) could I have made?"

Gohan ignored everyone as well as he could. He didn't write any of the songs that he was singing now, though that could possibly be a good thing. The songs he had written, well… let's just say 'ech' and be done with it.  
_"I'm a slave serving time for a life that I've forgotten.   
I'm a slave of Karma  
Spin the Wheel and I'm a king reborn  
I'm a slave to Karma  
I'm coming back, yeah, I'll be coming back"_

Gohan wondered why the hell he chose this song. It doesn't really show anything about him, but then again he guessed it did. No matter what happened he seemed to always go straight back to where he was before. No matter how much he wished to stop fighting for example, you can see him fighting for his life and many others nearly every other year at least.  
_"But for the last time.  
Today I'm a king on the Wheel  
Still a slave to the Wheel  
But this time around I'm smiling  
Keep me cautious, keep me safe, just in case there's a chance  
I can leave this Wheel behind me."_ He doubted he could 'leave the Wheel behind him' but at the moment he really didn't want to think about any of this. It was all just to much. That and some of the girl's were beginning to climb onto the stage. Time to stop being cryptic and start being worried for his life.  
_"Stand in the Middle and you won't get dizzy  
Stand in the Middle and you won't fall down  
If you stand in the Middle you can keep your balance  
Stand in the Middle while the Wheel spins round and round... "_ Always in the middle… Gohan thought, letting another cryptic thought through. He saw some body guards that Bulma hired come and grab the girl's off the stage as he sang. He looked out at the crowd for the first time and almost instinctively his eyes went and fell on some girls he recognized from school.  
_"I'm a slave of Karma  
Spin the Wheel and I'm a king reborn  
I'm a slave to Karma  
I'm coming back, yeah, I'll be coming back  
But for the last time."_

He did his best not to groan, knowing THAT would make an impression with the song when his eyes landed on Angela, Glas, and Scisa all standing together and screaming their heads off.  
_"I'm a slave of Karma  
Spin the Wheel and I'm a King reborn  
I'm a slave to Karma  
I'm coming back, yeah, I'll be coming back  
But for the last time."_

Videl thought she imagined it, but she saw a flash of disgust pass on Hybrid's face making her wonder what was wrong, besides all the girl's that were attempting to get on stage. It was making Videl sick herself but she doubted that was his problem. Looking around she decided to see if she could get a glance at what it could have possibly had been to make the boy think of such disgust.

Once again, besides the obvious.

And hell, it wasn't like she gad anything else to do.

__

"How do all the Wheels inside the Wheels revolving,  
Go on, and on, and on, and on, and on...  
Spinning on the Wheel the souls of One evolving,  
Live on, live on, live on, live on, live on...  
Anyone who claims that they know the answer's coming back again...  
Who's at the center of the Wheel  
The inventor of the Wheel  
or another spinning servant  
I'm the Master of my Wheel of my very own Wheel  
Universal and recurrent  
I'm a slave of Karma  
Spin the Wheel and I'm a King reborn  
I'm a slave to Karma  
I'm coming back, yeah, I'll be coming back  
But for the last time"

Gohan tapped his foot as the song ended and flinched visibly again as screaming took place, killing his ear drums. He wondered earlier why he didn't ask Bulma for something to at least muffle the sound a little…

He smiled slightly at the audience, like Vegeta told (or threatened) him to and bowed his head again with a slight blush when he saw some girls waving 'I Love You!' signs at him. He wasn't even known for a few weeks and he already has girl's declaring their undying love for him, ugh…

Music started to play around him again and Gohan let himself sink into it, ignoring the audience in the beginning of the song like he had done before.

The tune of this song was enough to make Videl turn around and actually listen to it. Maybe this guy wasn't _so_ bad, but all the girl's screaming around her and trying to get on stage to rape the guy was not worth listening to some guy sing. She was sure of it.

Gohan began to tap his foot again and looked to the sky as he began to sing.

__

"Lose my head to the chemical freeway   
Comin' up on overload   
In a mystic new dimension   
Purify and sanctify me   
What, so I'm in no end game   
Move my piece right off the board   
Losing sure is easy so I am no more "

Gohan actually had a reason for choosing this song. It seemed to fit him in nearly every way, and the whole 'Cosmic Castaway' part was to far off either.  
_"But I'm not broken, in my dream I win   
In here I'm nothing, a Cosmic Castaway   
In my head I'm a chemical dreamer   
Speed up to burn out mode   
Comin' up in the 5th dimension   
Beautify don't crucify me, yeah "_ Videl listened to the lyrics, once again because she didn't really have anything else to do. She decided the guy wasn't as bad as she thought her was going to be in the first place, but then again, she had VERY low expectations of him, so it wasn't really saying anything.  
_"So I need no mind game poisoning my lonely soul   
Losing sure is easy so I am no more   
But I'm not broken, in my dream I win   
And I take over, coz I'm no loser   
And I'm in and you're not, bad dreams don't stop   
But I'm all screwed up, a Cosmic Castaway"_ Gohan just gave the music to Bulma, telling her to play it. Vegeta was the only person that knew any of the songs that he was playing today. He took a quick glance to the left of the stage and saw Bulma looking at him strangely, like she was trying to figure out something that was wrong, before turning back to the front.  
_"a Cosmic Castaway, a Cosmic Castaway   
And I want but have not   
Bad dreams, lust thoughts   
In here with no pain, you hurt me again   
And I want but have none   
I should beat the alien "_ Gohan loved that line. 'I should beat the alien'. It sounded like something he said about himself all the time when he was younger. He believed that his Saiya-jin half was purely evil so he always called it the 'alien part of him', but now if that was so, his human half was just as alien to him as the Saiya-jin half.  
_"But here I'm no one, a Cosmic Castaway   
a Cosmic Castaway, a Cosmic Castaway"_ The music began to slow down and Gohan said the last two words before the lights of the stage went off.   
_"a Cosmic Castaway"_

-

A/N: Ugh, V meets HA in the next chapter so this was more of a filler than anything -.-;; hope you liked!

__

"V-Videl?!" The girl looked at the singer in front of her strangely before making presumptions.

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?!" Gohan flinched at her tone before quickly thinking up an answer.

"How can I not know you heh heh, Hercule Satan's daughter…" He gulped slightly as Videl glared at him while somehow holding her anger in check.

"Oh. Sorry."


	7. Sharpner the Jackass

Gotta Sing!

Beaner-Bop

-

A/N: So bored…

-

Disclaimer: Please.

-

Chapter Seven: Sharpner the Jackass

-

Erasa sighed happily as the last song came to an end. Videl just rolled her eyes and grabbed Erasa's arm and began to lead the girl away from the stage.

"Wasn't that great Videl?" Erasa asked dreamily in a far off voice clueing Videl into the fact that if she didn't answer, Erasa wouldn't care…

"Eh…sure, Erasa, whatever." Videl began to look around, trying to figure out where the limo was in front of the crowd she was currently behind. _Being short sucks._ She thought sourly as she budged her way through more of the onlookers. _For Kami's sake, he's probably just another bubble gum ban-_ She stopped for a moment, Erasa of course not noticing. _Hmm…can you be a bubble gum 'boy' or 'man' or -ARGH!_ She shook her head. _Okay, he's probably something bubble gum LIKE. Hopefully no trouble with that…_

She was butted out of her thoughts when someone ran into her and didn't acknowledge her even though they nearly plowed her down. _I hate these things._ She thought to herself silently and she shook her head and moved her shoulder slightly, trying to get the stiffness and bruised feeling out of it.

It took a few more minutes, trying to get through the crowd, and dragging Erasa behind her was not helping. _Maybe I should just leave her. She'd probably enjoy that…_ She rolled her eyes and went against her own wishes, pushing someone else out the way, ignoring them even after they let out a quick 'Hey!'.

She really didn't care if she was being rude or not, she just wanted to get out of here. Is that too much to ask? After five more minutes of the crowd Videl finally saw what she had been searching for. _I don't think the limo ever looked so good!_(1)

Videl pretty much ran the rest of the way and was grinning more than she did in a long time.

Until she opened the door.

"SHARPNER?! What are you _doing_ here?" The other blond nodded his head from inside the limo.

"Just keeping the seats warm for ya babe." He grinned up at them like a maniac. Videl bit the inside of her lip trying to keep the string of insults she had just thought up for him on bay. Thinking silently of a way to get Sharpner out of the car and not making a scene took quite a while and the only one that she could think of was waiting other people out. _Damn!_ She thought silently.

She groaned as she turned around and pushed Erasa into the limo before her, knowing the girl wouldn't mind sitting by Sharpner, her brain was to far gone to notice that he was even there so…  
"Aw, come on babe, I came all this way and you won't even sit by _me?_" Videl nodded.

"Yep."

"Come on babe, let Erasa out, I'm sure there are people from school who can take her home. You and me can have some free time…"

"Nope."

"Videeeel…" Videl rolled her eyes as Sharpner began to whine. She did what she usually did when someone started to whine - she imitated him.

"Whaaat…?"

"Don't you think we need some alone time together?" He made each of the words last a little longer than they should have. She rolled her eyes. _When will he stop whining for crying out loud?_

"No."

"Course we do."

"Course we don't."

"Baaaabe…"

"Jackass…"

"Hybrid Alieeeen…" Videl and Sharpner both looked at the blond girl that they pretty much forgot even though she was the barrier between them. For some reason a vein seemed to pop in Sharpner's forehead.

"Some _alien_ is moving in on my girls?!" Videl raised an eyebrow at that.

"Your _girls_?" Sharpner nodded.

"Of course, you and Erasa. I know the two of you hate trying to outdo each other and let's face it. You having me alone would make Erasa jealous and I just couldn't come between the two of you like that…" Videl hoped that was so. She looked down again to make sure Erasa was still there. Sharpner had BETTER not come between her in Erasa. "…besides, there's enough of me for everyone."

"Too much."

"What'd ya say Videl."  
"Nothing." Videl looked out the window and saw that only a few members of the crowd were still there with car problems, but beside that the place was empty.

"Aw, babe."

"Sharpner."

"Yes babe?"

"Get out."

"But…why-ie?!" She turned and glared at him.

"Because I want you out, is that so hard to understand?!" Sharpner crossed his arms and nodded yes making Videl groan. "Look Sharpner, is this easier for you to understand? Me, angry. You, reason. GET OUT!" Videl looked down at Erasa and rolled her eyes seeing that Erasa still wasn't out of her HA trance yet, even after she screamed pretty much right into her ear. _What will it take to wake that girl up?_ Videl thought to herself silently, wondering if whether or not she really wanted to know.

Sharpner wasn't making any moves to get out of the car and Videl gritted her teeth as she jut thought about her next move.

"Sharpner?"

"Yeah, babe?"

"Maybe your right…"

"Of _course_ I'm right…eh…about what?" She turned to him and gave him a fake cheery smile.

"You know, me, you, no Erasa…" Sharpner seemed to lighten up for some reason, and Videl was currently ready to throw up.

She stood up in the limo as well as she could, being thankful that the driver was asleep, the reason they haven't moved yet. She reminded herself that she needed to tell her dad to fire him. The reason that Sharpner was in here was because of that guy's 'surveillance'. She snorted at the word and was careful to keep her disgust in as she pushed Erasa closer to where she was previously sitting and sat in between the two.

"That whole thing? That's a great idea…" She sat a little closer to him, making it look like she was going to begin to make out with him when really her hand was slowly finding it's way over to the door handle.

"I knew you'd come to my way of thinking babe."

"You have no idea." With that she grasped the door handle, moved it, and pushed Sharpner out of the limo.

"Hey- What the, Videl!"

"Later Sharpner." He took her words the wrong way and reached his hand up to slap her bum.

"Why not now?"

"You son of a -"

-

Bulma brought her head up quickly as she heard screaming outside of the lab. _What the hell could that be?_ She wondered, walking quickly to where she heard the screams come from. She heard someone get behind her and follow her after they got out of the bathroom and began to follow her short stride outside but she didn't pay any attention to who it was, already having a good idea.

"What was that Bulma?"

"No clue. Come on, if there's some fighting going on out there I'll need your help Gohan." She knew he nodded.

A few minutes later, apparently from what Bulma had seen Gohan was wearing Hybrid's mask. _It's probably a good thing… and how come he took off his shirt but not the mask? Hmm…strange._

She didn't ponder long on it though, knowing that someone could be getting hurt on the parking lot near her home.

She was right - as always, except the scene she met wasn't one she was expecting.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" She yelled, getting everyone's attention and a big flinch from Gohan. Apparently some girl was yelling at a boy while he tried to make out with her. Gohan surprised Bulma by showing he knew who these people were.

"V-Videl?!" The girl looked at the singer in front of her strangely before making presumptions.

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?!" Gohan flinched at her tone before quickly thinking up an answer.

"How can I not know you heh heh, Hercule Satan's daughter…" He gulped slightly as Videl glared at him while somehow holding her anger in check.

"Oh. Sorry." Bulma's eyebrows went up at that. _Satan's daughter? What the hell is she doing here?_

The other three ignored her.

"Well now that we know who I am-" Videl spat out bitterly.

"And me!" Bulma shrugged.

"I don't know who you are."

"How could you not?! I'm Videl's boyfriend."

"You seem to really love each other."

"Is that supposed to mean anything…punk?" It was a terrible insult, even for Sharpner, but at the moment the only thing that he could piss her off with was her blue hair.

"Yes."

"Really, what?"

"That I need to get out of here before my brain fries from your idiocy." She began to turn around when Sharpner decided that threatening was in order to save his dignity.

"MY FATHER WILL SUE YOU!"

"Not before I SUE YOU!" Sharpner snort at that.

"You think you can sue me?"

"Yes."

"You've got the money?"

"Yep."

"Can we go on a date?"

"Ye-WHAT?!"

-

A/N: Ugh, so tired. -,-;; I can't believe I had Sharpner do that… G2g to a guitar lesson, laters!

Beaner-Bop

(1) - I don't know, this line always sends me into a 'fit of giggles' [I hate that line] for some reason…


	8. Bulma's Scary, Very Scary

Gotta Sing!

Beaner-Bop

-

Disclaimer: Nopers.

-

Chapter Eight: Bulma's Scary, Very Scary

-

Bulma looked at the boy on the ground, not disguising her disgust. She snorted as she crossed her arms over her chest, looking very much like a good imitation of her husband's pose.

"Kami, I can't stand people like you…I'll give you to the count of ten to get your butt off my property before I go and get my husband!" Sharpner crossed his arms over his chest and raised his nose into the air, trying to look as dignified as he could possibly get, though, from his position on the ground, it was kind of…hard.

"And what makes you think that your husband can do anything to me, huh? I doubt that he ever got trained by Hercule, where as," He coughed into his hand and wiped it on his shirt like he saw in a ton of movies, "I have." Bulma snorted lightly before walking up to the boy and putting her hands onto her hips.

"You know what?" She asked in a silky-like voice. Videl was confused as to what was going on. The woman in front of her looked frighteningly familiar for some reason. She however couldn't hide the grin at how the woman was treating Sharpner. She had an idea of where Bulma was going, she's done this to Sharpner quite a few times before, herself. Hasn't failed once.

Bulma leaned over a little over the boy and began to talk to him in a frighteningly calm voice.

"Was Hercule ever called one of the most dangerous men in the world?" Sharpner shook his head 'no'. "Have you ever been called one of the most dangerous men in the world?" He shook his head no and Bulma straightened back up and began to yell at him, pointing out the way of the parking lot they were in.

"THEN GET YOUR FREAKING BUTT OFF OF MY PROPERTY BEFORE I GO AND GRAB VEGETA!" Sharpner's eyes nearly popped out of his head. He's watched the news before and it isn't a hidden fact around the world that the only time people ever get and pictures of Bulma now are at conferences and such. For some reason her husband always knew when a reporter was nearby. It was almost as if he could hear the soft clicks of the cameras going off, but that was impossible…

Right?

Right.

Sharpner thinks.

Either way though, it didn't take long for him to decide that he needed a good long jog back to Satan City to be fit for Gym when they had to return from the short break. Videl couldn't help but laugh when she saw him go she looked back at Bulma, entirely ready to thank her for what she's done when she was met with two glaring eyes. She couldn't help but shrink away slightly from the glare and wonder what was it that she did wrong for her to seem to hate her as much as the stare seemed to show her that she did. For the first time she noticed that Hybrid Alien was actually outside along with them and that the one thing that stopped Bulma from 'attacking' her was probably him. She looked at him, trying to hide the slight fear she got from Bulma's glare. He shrugged at her apologetically before walking Bulma away from her to talk to her for a minute. Videl hoped he was saying good things about her, even though she had absolutely no idea who he was.

-

"Gohan! Why did you stop me! I was just about to give that girl a piece of my mind-" Bulma said silently to Gohan, wondering why he would have done that. Surely he would've wanted to do the same thing! She looked at him questioningly when Gohan sighed.

"Trust me when I say this Bulma, Videl is nothing, and I mean _nothing_ like her father. She has a nasty temper, but beyond that, she and her father are completely separate beings." Bulma looked at him confused.

"How do you know this?" Gohan shrugged again.

"I go to school with her, and she's one of my…friends I guess you could say. Actually, I more so just hang around in their group. Erasa dragged me in and, well, I never really left. Erasa's the only one I get along with really," Gohan quieted Bulma before she could say something like, 'All the more reason to take this chance to bite her out!' or something along those lines, "but that doesn't mean she's the same as her father." Gohan looked at the ground and felt a slight blush build in his face. He hoped that Bulma couldn't see it, she always had a way of making a scene-

"Gohan! You're blushing!" She looked back over to Videl who was looking even more confused than before. "I guess she _is_ pretty cute. 'Specially for Satan's daughter." At those words, Gohan blushed even harder.

"I don't think of Videl like that Bulma!" He said in a hushed whisper so that only Bulma could hear, "I just believe that she-she's a good fighter and an honest person and I-I respect her for that!" Bulma was about to say something when the last part caught her attention.

"Fighter, you say?" She looked back over to Videl who was silently hopping from one foot to the next, wondering if she should just leave now or something, and wondering what the two people over there were talking about. "Guess I better go tell the Z-gang that little Gohan found a girl." Gohan groaned.

"Buuuuuuuulma…" She grinned at him, and patted his arm.

"Don't worry, I won't tell the gang…" She said before twirling around with an apologetic smile on her face for Videl, _But that doesn't mean that Vegeta won't…_

-

Vegeta bean to walk out of the building when he heard Bulma yelling her head off at someone. He began to smirk, wondering who got into his wife's wrath this time and hoping that he got there in time to see the person suffer a bit. When he got there he noticed that the brat, another girl by a limo (which had two ki's in it, but he didn't think that they mattered in this little incident) and a cowering teenage boy in front of his wife. His eyebrows went up at that and he began to listen to the threats that Bulma was issuing the boy.

He couldn't help but smirk at the titles he had gotten on his short time on earth.

Vegeta was slightly confused as to why Bulma turned her attention over to the girl by the limo when he recognized her.

__

The idiots daughter, who'd have thought? He smirked silently at that in his head, remembering meeting the girl the very day that he made his 'proposal' with Gohan and how he instantly came to the conclusion that she was his mate. Thus the reason Gohan heard a slight 'Figures.' From him them. Why is it the Kakarott line always seemed to pick out the women who were most likely going to kill him. Vegeta looked at Bulma and re-thought that idea.

That woman could very well kill him by talking to much or taking him shopping.

Scary, very scary.

He shook those thoughts out of his head and once again smirked when he heard Bulma tell Gohan that she wouldn't tell the gang. He got a very distinct feeling that Bulma knew where he was hiding the whole time meaning.

"She wants me to spread on the word, eh?" His smirk grew a little before a small frown replaced it. "Damn it, I can't torture the brat with that just yet… need to have the girl as a back up plan." He shook his head and began to walk back to the newly fixed gravity room, thinking up plans on the way over.

-

A/N: Short but… I thought it was cute. Next chapter: What's Bulma gonna say to Videl?

Beaner-Bop


	9. Shut Up, Gohan

Gotta Sing!

Beaner-Bop

-

A/N: Hiyas! I'm back!

-

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ still…

-

Chapter Nine: Shut Up, Gohan…

-

Bulma began to turn around and walk back over to Videl, a nicer look on her face than the last one, not that that wasn't hard to do, there are very few looks on the planet meaner than that one - and she's used them all. Not that that has anything to do with this.

Anyway, when Videl saw Bulma walking back to her, she felt a little bit more confident that she wasn't going to have to fear for her life.

-

Gohan, seeing Bulma beginning to talk nicely with Videl shook his head before going back inside the building to look for Vegeta, the older Saiya-jin wanted to him to train and then he had something to tell Gohan about his next performance as HA.

The few minutes it took for him to get to the gravity room were filled with dread, not for the fight with Vegeta, which was usual, but for what came after it.

To Gohan's surprise, when he got to the gravity room, Vegeta was already waiting for him. No, wait, THAT'S hardly surprising. But what WAS surprising was the fact that Vegeta was waiting... in a suit.

"Let's go, brat," Vegeta said impatiently, stalking past the confused demi-Saiya-jin on his way out of the room.

"Hey, wait a minute, Vegeta!" Tearing off his mask and throwing it on the floor, Gohan glared at the full blooded Saiya-jin. "I thought we were going to spar. Don't tell me the mighty Prince of all Saiyans, Mr. I'm-gonna-train-till-my-arms-fall-off, is calling it quits for the day!" he taunted, feeling the need to vent some pent-up frustration. After all, it wasn't like he actually WANTED to spar right now!

I mean, come on! Didn't he have a reason to? He already had to identities to hide from people - he didn't need another! Not to mention that this new alias was a _singer_, something he never imagined himself doing in his wildest _nightmares_, let alone in real life! Don't even get him started on the being forced to sing in front of _hundreds_ of people, an impressive portion being people he knew.

Gohan was positive that he had every reason to complain, however when Vegeta didn't turn around and began to walk up straighter, and even more superior, Gohan was pretty sure the older man was smirking.

"How insensitive of you, _Gohan._" Gohan blinked at the use of his real name. Vegeta wasn't calling him brat. Why the hell wasn't Vegeta calling him brat?

Gohan soon got his answer when he saw a woman, about seven or so years older than he was glaring at him with her arms crossed. She was wearing a business suit and her hair was up in a very tight braid.

"Yes! How insensitive! Must be tough, what with being rich, and famous, and... and-" The woman stopped in mid-sentence, seemingly so furious that she could hardly string two words together without spluttering.

Vegeta smirked, making a poor attempt to pass it off as a smile, and addressed the woman with pretended innocence. "I'm sorry, Ms. Itria. I don't think Gohan quite realized the exact nature of this meeting. He's been so busy, didn't even have enough time to put a shirt on! Why don't we go into this office right here," he pointed at a conveniently nearby room, "and talk about the benefit concert for the handicapped children?"

Gohan blinked and gaped at Vegeta for all of half a second before what he said caught up to him, causing his face to turn a deep shade of crimson from embarrassment. The woman glared at him for a little bit longer, which he now felt he truly deserved, then turned back to Vegeta.

"As long as he's wearing a shirt," she said icily, pronouncing each word with the sharpness of a dagger. "And brings a better attitude to the banquet!" Gohan ducked his head and mumbled an apology, hoping the lady would forgive him.

She seemed to ignore him as she turned and went into the room that Vegeta instructed. Inside was a plain white room with a few exotic plants in the corners and a large oak desk in the middle of the room, surrounded by three large dark blue manager chairs. Two chairs on one side, with the only windows in the room, and the other one on the same side as the door.

Gohan and Vegeta sat in the two chairs closest to the windows as Ms. Itria sat in the last available seat. Ms. Itria began to rummage around in a bag she was holding that Gohan didn't notice before as Vegeta put a plain tan folder, filled with papers in it, onto the desk.

Gohan figured he should probably let Vegeta do all the talking. While usually it was dangerous to let Vegeta talk to people (what with him threatening them and all), he figured that him making a fool of himself at the moment wasn't a good way to go…

"All right, the banquet is in two weeks, and is for children with handicaps…" Ms. Itria began. "…and we're having all sorts of people attending. We were able to get a few other solo singers and bands, and some celebrities as well…" Vegeta was nodding his head through all of this and Gohan was amazed at how calm the prince was.

He pondered on this silently, trying to understand why Vegeta was so… _good_ at this when he finally figured it out. _He's a prince, he used to ruling people. So, yeah, I'm not a planet, but he pretty much taking control of my life._ He rolled his eyes and zoomed his attention back in, getting ready to take in any information that he might need to know.

"…many of these kids would like autographs and pictures and…" The woman kept going on, telling them what he would need to know. Gohan began to nod his head, to show that he was getting all of this too. "…I was also wondering if you were willing to take pictures with other people or…?" She looked questioningly at Gohan, so he knew she was hoping he's answer this one.

"Whatever the kids want." He said simply.

Ms. Itria grinned at him and it seemed like everything that she overheard him saying earlier was long forgotten, a feeling Gohan liked quite a bit. "That's perfect then! I guess we're all set, so, um…Gohan, is it? I guess that's al-" Vegeta brought out one more piece of paper making the lady looking at him questioningly.

"I apologize about this, but I must insist you sign this." Vegeta stated, scooting a pen and the sheet forward. The woman and Gohan both leaned forward to read it silently. "It's basically a sheet saying you won't reveal to the papers, tabloids, television, etc, the identity of Hybrid Alien."

Ms. Itria nodded her head and grabbed the pen hesitantly but felt slightly better when she saw Gohan roll his eyes at her and nodded towards the paper. He looked over at Vegeta when he put another sheet of paper, identical to the one the lady was currently signing, in front of him.

"What's this for Vegeta."

Vegeta smirked at him. "Can't have you trying to get off this little job easily, now can we?" The woman couldn't hide the slight giggle she got at the look on Gohan's face. Priceless!

-

A/N: Burenda helped with the parts in this that sounded good and I did the crappy parts all on my own. ^^ lol, school's back up! That means I'll probably be writing more! YAY! Hehe, not really, but I do get inspired more there.

FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO DON'T KNOW! Ego and many other of my sites have moved to ' ' and if that link doesn't show up for some reason inspyr.org.

ALSO – DRAGON BALL Z FAN FIC AWARDS!!! CHECK THEM OUT! If DBZ awards is a success, we will be asking for judges next round!

– NO WWW!!! And if that doesn't show up… dbzawards.topcities.com.

Many plugs, kinda short chapter, but oh well.

I'm UPDATING! Lol

Laterz!

Beaner-Bop


	10. Before The Banquet

Gotta Sing!

Beaner-Bop

-

A/N: Last story of all but one of my stories updated in TWO days - my hands are going to fall off!!!

-

Disclaimer: What are you lookin' at?

-

__

"I apologize about this, but I must insist you sign this." Vegeta stated, scooting a pen and the sheet forward. The woman and Gohan both leaned forward to read it silently. "It's basically a sheet saying you won't reveal to the papers, tabloids, television, etc, the identity of Hybrid Alien."

Ms. Itria nodded her head and grabbed the pen hesitantly but felt slightly better when she saw Gohan roll his eyes at her and nodded towards the paper. He looked over at Vegeta when he put another sheet of paper, identical to the one the lady was currently signing, in front of him.

"What's this for Vegeta."

Vegeta smirked at him. "Can't have you trying to get off this little job easily, now can we?" The woman couldn't hide the slight giggle she got at the look on Gohan's face. Priceless!

-

Chapter Ten: The Banquet

-

The day of the banquet came quickly -to quickly for Gohan's tastes but he wasn't going to complain, knowing that he _was_ doing it for a good cause. _Trust Vegeta to make me look like a complete idiot!_ He thought to himself. He grinned though, remembering the sparring match they had afterwards and of course the fact that he won. The happiness was short lived though.

Vegeta was now pissed off at him and Gohan honestly had no idea of what he needed to do.

__

Maybe he'll forget about it… He thought, one that made him snort. _Like that's ever going to happen!_

Gohan wondered briefly how the banquet would go later on as he put on his school clothes and went outside, jumping into the air.

The flight made him feel oddly worse about the upcoming banquet, which was hours away.

-

Vegeta was sitting on a new business chair, his feet resting on the wood of the table as he went over the pictures of singers, a scowl, a glare, or something else would show up on his face. He shook his head in disgust as he looked at another picture. _Another pathetic excuse of Earth's civilization._ _Please, have they no self-respect? What are they trying to figure out, 'how low can I get this without fal-_ His widened at the next picture _I've got to get Bulma one of those… _After putting that picture into another desk drawer for _later_ Vegeta was about to go and start training when the phone rang.

Oddly enough he wasn't pissed off at it, knowing that whoever was calling had business about Hybrid Alien, this being the 'official' line.

"Yes?" He asked gruffly, hey, he wasn't perfect. The other voice began talking quickly, Vegeta saying either 'yes' or 'no' every few seconds. "Yes, yes, I could see that. He'll be there -wait, no there's a banquet he has to make tonight… What time does it end? Eleven. We can do tomorrow at that time though. Yes. Yes. Alright miss, uh huh, yeah, right. See ya." Vegeta hung up the phone, jotted something down on a piece of paper, put it in his pocket and left the room smiling, a sure sign that whatever was coming next, not many people, at least not Gohan, was going to like it.

-

Noise of trays clattering, people talking and the scent of food all came to Gohan as he sat in the group's usual spot for lunch. Erasa was already there, talking to some girl who moved over so that Erasa wouldn't be sitting alone. Gohan faintly recognized the girl but couldn't remember her name for the life of him.

"-and then he told her she could go and 'eff' herself." When she said 'eff' she did this weird little shake of her head that made Gohan roll his eyes.

"You're kidding?!" This was Erasa. "That was so mean! I should go right over there and-oh, hey Gohan, hi Videl!" Gohan looked behind him and noticed Videl for the first time. She had the same scowl on for the whole day.

"What's wrong Videl?" He asked her. Videl sat down then turned to glare at him.

__

"Not that it's any of your damned business," She sighed, "but my dad just told me that there's this banquet tonight and since _he_ didn't want to go, he's sending me instead." Erasa was paying attention now, and the other girl was gone, so she added her two cents to the conversation.

"Why didn't you tell him you didn't want to go? Or that you couldn't?" Videl groaned, pushing her tray out of the way as she leaned her head down to settle on her arms, looking like heck.

"Because the banquet is to help these kids, and…you know when it comes to things like that…" Gohan's uneasiness in his stomach probably wasn't as bad as it usually would've been because he was expecting this.

__

How can Videl NOT be there? He thought to himself silently. He was brought back to the present when Sharpner slammed his tray onto the table, making all three of them wince, laughing at something one of the guys at the other table said to him.

"Hey Sharp."

"Hiya, Sharpie." Gohan just nodded to him.

"Babe, Erasa, Nerd." With that he began to dig into the food, reminding Gohan about why they were here in the first place. Taking Sharpner's lead he began to dig into the food, listening with half an ear to what Videl and Erasa were saying after their initial sounds of disgust after seeing him and Sharpner beginning to eat.

"Alright, now, you know that banquets aren't that bad for me, I don't like them, but I don't loathe them, right?" Erasa nodded. "Right, so, let's pretend that when I get there I need a reason to leave early, okay? I was wondering if you could help me." Videl seemed to be laying it on thick, for her, anyway. Gohan didn't understand what the big problem was when Erasa began to clue him in.

"I dunno Videl, do you remember what nearly happened to me the last time I helped you get out of one of those things early?" Videl grinned at her, and Gohan knew that she was going to end the thing soon, her way.

"I'll get you a signed autograph from Hybrid. Alien." She said that two last parts of the sentence like sentences of effect, and she got just what she wanted with one little word out of Erasa's mouth.

"Done."

Gohan began to choke on his food, after he stopped his fit, he was able to convince Videl and Erasa that he was just _fine._

-

"What do I need to wear?" Gohan asked, looking at all the clothes that Bulma and his mom were bringing into the living room. He had thought that the two of them had gone shopping for themselves when really they went shopping for him.

And shopping….

And shopping…

And shopping…

They shopped for him a lot. He wondered silently if Bulma had this many clothes.

"Nearly as many clothes as I have, but let me tell you, you'll never beat me." She told him, which freaked him out silently for a moment because he thought she could read his mind.

"Not gonna try." Gohan said simply, watching as Bulma left the room again for more bags at the same time his mother came in with more. "You know, I _can_ help." He told them standing up, his mother pushed him back onto the sofa though.

"No, no, no. We can't take the risk that you'll see something you don't like and throw it out. You can look through the white bags with the weird hand on them and bags with the bouquets of flowers, those are holding some suits that you can wear tonight." And she was gone again to get, get this, more clothes. Gohan sighed and grabbed the nearest white 'suit bag' to him.

Opening it up he found a regular tux, except the shirt that goes with the tux was a beige-ish color and he found himself thinking that it probably added another thousand yeni or so 


	11. Eavesdropping

Gotta Sing!

Beaner-Bop

-

A/N: Okay, since our computer has been wiped clean of everything in it, I'm gonna start this at the point where it left off at for me. I don't know if I uploaded it like that or not… it's been a while since I've had access to my computer so I'm just starting up again.

-

A/N 2: This is the SECOND time I wrote this chapter!!! Right when I finished it the last time 'We're sorry, but Microsoft Word has to shut down.' - I LOST ALL MY FRIGGIN' WORK ON THIS!!! UGH!

-

Where We're Left Off: When Gohan's beginning to go through the bags that his mother and Bulma brought home.

-

Disclaimer: No own. (These are Neil Young's lyrics from a song called 'Misfits')

-

Chapter Eleven: Eavesdropping

-

Videl looked at herself in the mirror, wincing visibly at what she saw. _I hate wearing dresses… _she thought to herself silently. She was wearing some green…thing that get this - her father picked out for her.

_It looks like something that his girlfriends wear…_She thought when she looked down and didn't see much covering…anything. She shook her head as she went over to her bed so that she could grab the shoes and put them on, though she reminded herself that it was probably more practical to put them on downstairs - the heels that were on these things!

She silently cursed her father on her way down the steps, feeling good about having something extra to get angry at her father about. She decided to wear them for that reason mainly. She winced at the bottom of the steps, seeing her father and his current girlfriend standing there and grinning all nice and happily at her.

"You go and have a nice time at this banquet sweet-pea! Emmy and I here would have gone and everything but we already planned a date and you know how I am with my commitments," _Lousy. _Videl thought to herself silently. Her father had no idea of her thoughts - as usual, and kept on talking. Videl couldn't help a feeling of nausea when her father said something about his girlfriend, "-and you should really thank Amy here!" Videl snorted, knowing a few minutes ago, the lady's name was 'Emmy', "She picked out that dress for you." Videl took a moment to glance at her dress, then her father's date's dress (whatever her name is) and decided that, yeah, she could believe it. Low cut, barely past her knees, and TIGHT!

"That's great daddy." She looked around the room quickly wondering what she should do next when she turned back to the two 'adults'. "I've really got to get going daddy, busy day and all." Her father looked like he wanted to say more to her but she ran out of the room before he had the chance.

A limo was outside waiting for her. She nodded to the driver who knew better than to open the door for her and then got inside, beginning to mentally get herself ready for whatever the heck she was going to have to face at the banquet.

-

Videl walked into the place where the banquet was being held and rolled her eyes as she looked around all the people milling about. At least her father's girlfriend hadn't been off on what anyone else would be wearing.

Someone tapped her on the shoulder. When she turned around the first few things she noticed were 1) it was a guy 2) he had a beer in his hand 3) it didn't seem as though it was his first and finally 4) She didn't want to talk to him. Before anything could even come out of his mouth she turned abruptly from him, telling him she had 'other pressing matters to attend to'…literally. She was pretty sure that the guy was to far gone from the alcohol to notice that. Looking around for a quick exit she could make so she could re-get her bearings together (thus, the bathroom was out because who wants to think when perfume and other beauty products are plugging up your nose?). She noticed a door quickly and went over to it, hoping no one would stop her on the way.

No one did, though she was sure that that one person that was heading towards her before she ran at the highest speed she could in her heels was coming for her. Videl grinned at the thought.

She wasn't now.

She slowed down as she walked into the new hall she was at, looking around. It reminded her a little of a hospital hallway but more decorated, cluttered, and not that stuffy feeling. Really, when she thought about it, the only reason it reminded her of hospital hallways was probably because it was 'clean'.

She got closer to where racks and racks of clothes were standing. She got to a point where the hall turned and went that way, followed it, it looked the exact same as the hall she had just left. A few more steps into the hall and suddenly she heard some strums of guitar strings and someone singing.

__

Up in that new space station  
Living Kennedy's dream  
There was an automatic camera  
Shooting elephantine.  
  
Well the crew was relaxing  
Before the video screen  
Watching old re-runs  
Of Mohammed Ali.  
  
She crept closer to where the voice was coming from, wondering who was singing. She didn't recognize all the names but something at the lyrics and how they were being sung were being nagged on her. She wondered if the sad tone he was singing with was how the song was intended to be sung but after a few more minutes she didn't care, just listening to the person who was singing.

She crossed her fingers and hoped that it was Hybrid Alien remembering her deal with Erasa. _Kill to birds with one stone._ As the saying goes, she thought to herself, thinking that maybe she could figure out who this Hybrid fellow was at the same time. She hated not knowing about things that were going on.

__

The voice of Houston callin'  
Brought them back to the scene  
Except the sky is fallin'  
Do you know what that means?  
  
Videl stopped at that line for what she would later to be a completely stupid reason. She took a moment to wonder about - what _did _that mean? Did it really mean anything when it came down to it? She walked closer to the door the music was coming from and silently thanked the air that the door was open. She silently eased it open a bit more so she could listen more clearly.

__

Out on that Texas sidewalk  
Through the hotel mezzanine  
There walked a see-thru' hooker  
To a suite with two TVs.  
  
But by the elevator  
She began to sneeze  
With an attack so uncontrolled  
It brought her to her knees.  
  
Videl flinched at that line, deciding that she didn't like where this song was going and wondered what went and got up Hybrid's ass. She knew it was him, he was all decked out in his regular clothes. She cursed silently when she saw that he was also wearing the mask just like all the other times she had met up with him.

__

And then the hotel doctor  
With nurse and stethoscope  
Announced the worst is over  
But for her there is no hope.  
  
Videl wondered about that line, as she snuck a little closer into the room. _Why is there no hope?_ She caught herself thinking - and 'caught' is the right word. She wasn't one of those mushy, happily ever after types.

__

Way down in South Dakota  
On the Needles Highway  
There's a lone red rider  
On the road today.  
  
Videl snorted and her eyes widened but apparently HA didn't notice since he just kept on playing. Videl smirked. _This guy has got to be the most unprotected person I have ever met!_ She thought to herself. The boy just kept playing and singing along with his guitar, apparently still unaware that she was even there.

Not a new feeling for Videl.

__

And though his war is over  
He's fightin' on anyway  
Although he's seldom sober  
He's drinking whisky all day.  
  
Videl stopped criticizing at that line - it seemed to just grab at her for some odd reason. She suddenly had a few visions from her past, the past where they were poor and her father a serious martial arts student.

And then there was now.

__

Down in that old box canyon  
Where only misfits can go  
He rides with no companion  
But saloon and rodeo.  
  
For some reason the face of her father changed to Gohan and she saw him walking the halls of school alone, taking ridicule but not giving any back, since he didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings. He always seemed happy when he was by himself and so uncomfortable when he was in a group. She shook her head, knowing he was going to have trouble in life if he didn't get over that. Well. More trouble.

__

Up in that new space station  
Living Kennedy's dream  
There's an automatic camera  
Shooting elephantine.  
  
Well the crew is relaxing  
Before the video screen  
Watching old re-runs  
Of Mohammed Ali.  
  
She recognized the lyrics were from the beginning of song and the different playing on the guitar. She began to wonder how she should approach him to get Erasa's autograph as his song began to come to it's end.

__

The voice of Houston callin'  
Brought them back to the scene  
Except the sky is fallin'  
Do you know what that means?  


The stray word of a sad 'no' drifted around her head before she moved it to the back of her mind wondering what the heck was wrong with her. She was about to knock when he put the guitar down and waved her in.

"Come in Videl. Why didn't you come in while I was playing?" He asked her, turning to look her in the eye. Videl was hit by a strange familiarity when she saw them but she couldn't place it at the moment so she put it into her little 'filing cabinet in her brain' for later.

"I didn't even know you knew I was there…how did you know I was there anyway?" She sounded suspicious, and all he did was shrug.

"Lucky guess I 'spose." Videl narrowed her eyes at him but didn't say anymore on the subject.

"I was wondering if you could do a favor for me…" Videl began to ask. Hybrid just snorted at her.

"Let me guess, an autograph, am I right?" He asked her. Videl couldn't help the slight blush that began to form in her cheeks, she didn't want him to think that he had gotten her though. She snorted.

"I can't believe you! So full of yourself. Thinking I came in here for your _autograph…_" She told him. She didn't like the small smirk that began to form on the part of his face that she could see clearly.

"So you're saying that all this night, you won't ask for my autograph?" She was about to say 'Exactly!' except she promised Erasa so…she stayed silent. He just smirked at her all over again. "cat got your tongue?" She glared at him silently. "Tell you what," he started again. "how about I give you my autograph if…"he smirked at her again, "you take me with you on your little run away trip - I'll do my set, but then you've got to take me with you, got it?" Videl's eyes widened, wondering how he figured all of that out. He just continued to grin at her.

While it took her a while to figure out what to do - it wasn't THAT long. She gave him a real smile.

"Deal."

-

A/N: Stupid writer's block…*kicks laptop*


	12. Run Away

Gotta Sing!

Beaner-Bop

-

A/N:Ugh…this is like…the fourth or fifth chapter today.

-

Disclaimer: Please. (Song belongs to Mick Jagger and Dave Stewart, Old Habits Die Hard)

-

Chapter Twelve: Run Away

-

He was good. As much as Videl didn't want to admit it, he was. She bobbed her head with the music. Everyone was here for the banquet now. Well over a thousand people alone were in this room but Videl didn't mind. She'd been around this many people many times. Hybrid Alien was slowing down the music, showing the end of the song was getting near. Videl stopped bobbing her head when the music stopped and began to clap with everyone else.

__

That wasn't to bad. She thought. Hybrid Alien came up to the mike and began to talk into it.

"This'll be the last one I do today ladies and gentlemen." He said. Some 'no!'s came from the audience and Gohan leaned back, and the music started up once again.

I thought I shook myself free  
You see I bounce back quicker than most  
But i'm half delirious, Is too mysterious  
You walk through my walls like a ghost  
And I take everyday at a time  
I'm as proud as a Lion in his Lair  
Now there's no denying it, a note to crying it  
Your all tangled up in my head

She couldn't help wondering if there was a reason he sung these songs. Did he feel like this? Was he LIKE this? Did he bounce back quicker than most? She sure didn't.

Videl's eyes widened at that thought. She looked around, making sure that no one around her heard her evil little thought before sucking some air in and looking at Hybrid Alien, one thought on her mind…though maybe a few others, _After this song, we leave this place!_

Old habits die hard  
Old soldiers just fade away  
Old habits die hard  
Harder than November rain

Videl winced at those lyrics for some reason. Hybrid Alien seemed to really put a lot of emotion behind those words…Videl couldn't help but feel a little guilty…Though for what she was never really quite sure. It wasn't like she did anything wrong after all…I mean…right?

Old habits die hard  
Old soldiers just fade away  
Old habits die hard  
Hard enough to feel the pain

We haven't spoken in months  
You see i've been counting the days  
I dream of such humanities, such insanities  
I'm lost like a kid and i'm late

Everyone was listening to the song. Videl once again wondered if this was how this song was supposed to sung but in the end it didn't matter.

What mattered to these people was who was singing it.

She shook her head. Hybrid was in the same boat she was before a light came into her eyes.

__

But I've been in it longer.

But i've never taken your coats  
Haven't no block on my phone  
I act like an addict, i just got to have it  
I can never just leave it alone

Old habits die hard  
Old soldiers just fade away  
Old habits die hard  
Harder than November rain  
Old habits die hard  
Old soldiers just fade away  
Old habits die hard  
Hard enough to feel the pain

Videl watched his hands move over the guitar, if nothing was known about him, she'd have to disagree. If someone ever told her when she was younger she'd like a man for his hands she laugh her ass off, but the truth of it was he had REALLY nice hands. Looking at move was…

Videl shook her, NOT going there.

She slowly returned to that way of thinking.

__

If he is ugly, and that's why he wears the mask…well…at least he has great hands! She thought silently, watching them move some more again.

And I can't give you up  
Can't leave you alone  
And its so hard, so hard  
And hard enough to feel the pain

Old habits die hard  
Old soldiers just fade away  
Old habits die hard  
Harder than November rain  
Old habits die hard  
Old soldiers just fade away  
Old habits die hard  
Hard enough to feel the pain

Applause drowned out the rest of Videl's thoughts, not like it really mattered. It took about half an hour for her and HA to finally make a run for it, so many people wanting to talk to him before he left. Videl shook her head, remembering all the ruckus that was caused there.

"That was strange, wasn't it?" Gohan asked her. She looked back at him confused from her spot outside the building, the two of them waiting for Erasa to pull up.

"What was strange?" She asked. Everything seemed normal to her.

"In there, all those people, just to see me." She looked at him bemused. _He sounds like he doesn't want this…isn't it a little early in the game for him to be thinking of that?_

"They're like that to a lot of people. Me sometimes, you now, Bulma Briefs - though not her husband." They both took a little laugh at that, though for different reasons… "…and" she added on, "my dad."

HA winced at that but whether or not Videl noticed, she didn't show it. She was to busy waving at a car.  
"Before you get into this car, Gohan," She said to him, "This girl has the hots for you, so be on the look out, or she'll pinch you." Gohan sighed, shaking his head dejectedly.

__

First Erasa pinches my but in class, and now her car when she doesn't even know its me…dammit.

-

A/N: Oweee….

Beaner


	13. Newspaper Articles

Gotta Sing!

Beaner-Bop

-

A/N: 'nother chapter, I'm on a role!

-

Disclaimer: If we haven't figured this out yet…

-

Chapter Twelve and a 1/2: Newspaper Articles

-

****

Satan City News

__

Welcome Aliens!

By Gona F. Shing

Life has certainly changed for someone we've never heard of - or have we? That's what all the ruckus in Satan City has been about. Who is this amazing young star by no other name than Hybrid Alien? Reports have told us that Bulma Briefs, current president of Capsule Corporation, is the person who seems to be behind this boy's sudden fame.

"She has nothing to gain from it." Says Nita Net, Vice President of Solar Science, Capsule Corps. Competitor. "I don't see why she would try to make a child famous. Its probably because CC has been losing money. Our products are much better than theirs, obviously. They hired a not known to raise money - not grab someone famous like we are next month - Hercule will be at Solar Science soon!"

Whatever is going on, this boy is making something out of himself. He has girls screaming to meet him, children who want his autograph, and a pocket full of cash because of it.

Yet still one question remains - who is he?

-

****

Hercule Herald

__

Back in Black: The Boy Alien

By Babe E. Bumer

Yee-ha! The Herald has it first! The boy wonder that came from - where? We don't know! With a voice that speaks to millions! His name? HYBRID ALIEN! You read that right folks! The Hercule Herald has gotten a chance to sit down with this wonder person and talk!

Read on!

HH: You must be very excited, becoming famous to quickly. How do you like it?

HA: Ah…um…being famous?

HH: Yes.

HA: Oh, it's pretty…nice.

HH: Nice? Just nice?

HA: Um…yeah.

HH: Hmm…is this not really your thing? All this fame and glory? Is that why you're wearing that mask?

HA: Yeah, actually, that is why.

HH: Got it in one! Go Hercule!

HA: weak laugh Go!

HH: Now, you must tell us - why did you want to start a singing career?

HA: Um…mainly because…I suppose you could say a friend urged me into it…rather roughly.

HH: Oh, that doesn't sound pleasant at all. Are you saying someone forced you to do this?

HA: Ah, no. Not exactly.

HH: Could you explain, please?

HA: Ah…I made a…um…friend…angry one day and he sort of, well…let's just say that he cleared my mind a bit.

HH: Interesting, interesting. Are you still friends?  
HA: Eh…yeah.

HH: O good! A happy ending! Actually, that brings up another topic all together. As you know, some of our readers mailed us questions to ask you, and one of the most frequently asked was - Are you single?

HA: Yes. Yes I am.

HH: Are there any tips for the girls out there who want to catch your eye?

HA: Umm…you mean what I like, right?

HH: Yes.

HA: Well…I suppose I like, you know - real girls. Not girls who have to get that dress in the window for the dance or they'll die, or girls who are fake to themselves. I also have a thing about family.

HH: What's that?

HA: I'm close to my family. Quite honestly, my family is tiny - but we have a lot of friends and they make up for it. They are my extended family. They're the reason I am what I am, you know?

HH: Yes, yes I do. So I'm guessing - love the family?

HA: As much as you can. Some families won't really…allow this I know - but I suppose just try to understand…I'm losing myself - is there another question that I should go to?

HH: Of course! Let's see, what are your favorite groups?

HA: Laughs You're not going to believe me but…Paul Revere and the Raiders, Little Richard, Donnie Osmond, Velvet Revolver, Billy Idol, Ray Charles, Positive Flow…

HH: Heavens, you like a lot of music, don't you?

HA: I don't have a certain favorite if that's what you mean.

HH: I haven't even heard of all those! My, have you ever planned of going a certain direction with your music? Jazz, rock, anything?

HA: I'm not sure. I'm just kind of going with it.

HH: Understandable. Let's see, another question, shall we? Do you have any siblings?

HA: I have one brother - younger. Looks identical to my dad, actually.

HH: I bet he's adorable.

HA: So people tell me. Little brat wakes me up every morning by jumping on me. I have no need for an alarm clock.

HH: laughs oh, that's funny! Oh goodness! Another question - where did you learn how to play the guitar?

HA: I actually learned from my mother. I was surprised when one day out of the blue she handed me her old guitar and said "If you want it, you can have it." I've been playing it ever since.

HH: So your mother is a musician?

HA: Yeah, I guess so. It's really strange, for me anyway, to be telling you this because quite frankly, I had no idea she did. It's still sort of a shock to me…and she gave me the guitar about…oh…six or so years ago.

HH: That is absolutely amazing! Tell me, what are your favorite books, have any?  
HA: Do we have enough time? I think the best answer to this question is 'a lot'. I've read so many books…

HH: Haha, and you've heard so many songs! Oh my good ness! Look at the time! You have to be going! I hope we get the chance to do this again sometime!  
HA: Thanks for having me.

There he was folks! An exclusive interview with Hybrid Alien! Mail in your questions for Hybrid Alien soon and get them answered by this rising legend, the next time we get our paws on him.

And might say, that what little I saw of him in person, he looked positively yummy? Until a later day!

-

A/N: I ran out of ideas!


	14. Funny How Time Slips Away

Gotta Sing!

Beaner-Bop

-

****

Note: Looking at 'Run Away' I noticed that Videl said Gohan…if you could all just ignore tat until I get around to fixing that, I'd be grateful…

-

Disclaimer: These things are so boring…I don't own the songs - goes to Willy Nelson and Elvis Presley and Dashboard Confessional…

-

Chapter Thirteen: Funny How Time Slips Away

-

Years.

It had been years since he forgot about training with Vegeta and Vegeta came to his school and told him what he'd have to do or Vegeta would…blow them up.

Gohan couldn't help but smile at the memory - Vegeta never changed much since then, still a bastard but everyone knew he was sweet on his daughter - she had him more wrapped around her finger than Bulma did.

He looked at the papers on his desk, piling up, and making the office seem much smaller than what it really was. He heard shuffling and two little girl whispers. He shook his head at Bra and Pan - both were part Saiya-jin, didn't they know he could hear them?

Apparently not, judging from the whispers that were still going on.

"Come on, Pan! Can't please just turn on the radio for a little bit? Puh-leeeeeeeeeze?" Whined Bra, practically begging her friend. Gohan wondered if Bra was on her knees, hands clasped - she only did this to Pan, something Gohan had a bit of pride for. Bra knew Pan wasn't going to just give into her like most.

"No, Bra - daddy said he had work to do and we have to be quiet…" He heard Bra sniffling and rolled his eyes. The girl should get an award or something.

"But Paaaaaaaaaaan…" He could visually imagine his daughter shaking her head 'no' at the other girl.

"No, Bra - daddy got angry the last time we did that, remember?"

"But we didn't get in troub-" He heard his daughter moan in frustration.

"No, we didn't, but I felt bad! Daddy was working really hard and then-" Gohan decided to put a stop to it there and got up from his desk, having his chair squeak silently as it moved. He stuck his out to his office door and called out to them.

"Hey, Pan? Could you do me a favor, sweetie?" She looked back at him and nodded.

"Sure, daddy, what?"

"Turn the radio on, but keep it on the station your mom and I listen to at night, will you?" He asked her. She nodded and proceeded to do just that.

Gohan went back into his office and sat down, barely listening to the final strands of familiar music that the radio way playing, when the DJ came back on.

__

"That last song was A Rose and its Thorns. Now, back to Hybrid Alien weekend…" Gohan groaned and put his head on the desk - why did this always have to come back up to haunt him…? _"This song has to be one of the saddest that Alien ever did. When quoted on it, Hybrid Alien simply told everyone, 'A girl broke my heart.'_ _From what we can tell, said girl at the time was Videl Satan, who seemed to have her own words of prosecution to tell him, 'He lied to me.' she told authorities angrily, 'and I can't stand liars.' Here is the fruit of this young love gone awry…Funny How Time Slips Away."_

Gohan couldn't help but wince when he heard the words and dropped his head into his hands…he prayed that neither Bra nor Pan seemed to notice what it said, just happy to be playing with music in the background.

**__**

Well hello there,

my it's been a long long time

How am I doin',

oh well I guess I'm doin' fine

Gohan could remember why he sang this song. It was shortly after getting the nerve to tell Videl he was HA. They had been dating for a few months at this point, and everything seemed to be going great.

He thought, she loved him.

His younger self couldn't believe it - the way she took it when he told her. She glared at him, was ready to cry, but wasn't screaming or hitting him.

That's when he knew was in trouble.

She just sniffed at him got up, and left his house.

Just, up and left, like they were neighbors and they had a spat and she was going to go home now.

Gohan was in shock for about an hour but then remembered he was days from the Satan City on foot. He grabbed a coat and was about to go after her but when he stepped outside his home he smelt lingering traces of metal and oil and suddenly remembered that she had a helicopter.

She didn't need him.

**__**

It's been so long now and it seems that

It was only yesterday

Mmm, ain't it funny how time slips away

Listening to the song ages ago, the memories just flooded in like tidal waves on a shore. He couldn't help but wince sharply when news caught hold of Videl's new boyfriend. To make it worse, Gohan didn't even hate the guy - in fact, he respected him.

Tanner was a martial artist, and a good one too, serious about it, and had very little respect for Hercule. He believed the man saved them, somewhat, from Cell, but couldn't stand how the man made himself famous, it rubbed on his nerves constantly to think of it.

Nevertheless, it was almost as though overnight Gohan hated him. One of the few serious martial artists left and…he hated him.

Why?

Because Videl loved him.

**__**

How's your new love,

I hope that he's doin' fine

Heard you told him, yes baby

That you'd love him till the end of time

Gohan felt guilty suddenly, remembering how the young man died. Shot in some bank robbery. Gohan couldn't help but feel horrible, thinking he could've stopped it - if only he had the nerve to follow Videl out of the classroom, but she wouldn't let him, told him she would be fine on her own…

Why did he listen?

**__**

Well you know, that's the same thing

that you told me

Well it seems like just the other day

Mmm, ain't it funny how time slips away

He heard the girls still playing happily in the other room, oblivious to the emotions that were running through him. He shut his eyes tightly and rubbed his temples. Why?

**__**

Gotta go now,

guess I'll see you hanging round

Don't know when though, oh

There was a service for the boy at school - everyone had feelings over it. Gohan wanted to slap some of the guys there, happy that this other young man had died, making it their chance to go after Videl. Couldn't they tell she was in pain?

Gohan didn't know whether or not to be surprised to see Sharpner hugging her as she cried into his chest. He made sure to get a glance into Sharpner's eyes just once and was relieved to see sadness in them.

At least the boy wasn't completely heartless.

Gohan couldn't help another wince, to rival his teenage self's one at the memory of that thought. He couldn't help but think he was just like the other boys who were trying to get close enough to Videl to talk to her…to 'comfort' her.

**__**

Never know when I'll be back in town

But I remember what I told you

That in time your gonna pay

He winced at the last line. He sang the song before the boy died and couldn't help but think that the last line sounded childish and angry compared to everything that had happened. 'You gonna pay'? Heh…He certainly did.

**__**

Well ain't it surprisin' how time slips away

Yeah, ain't it surprisin' how time slips away

He was thankful when the last notes played out and the DJ came on again. He was expecting the DJ to get some other artist on, but he didn't.

__

"Welcome back! I have to say, that during this song I was surprised to get a phone call from someone who said her husband is awfully down, and could he play Hybrid Aliens Last hit, As Lover's Go. Well, 'Devil', this song is for the two of you!" The DJ said. Gohan looked up at the snapping of a cell phone as the music started playing…

**__**

she said "I've gotta be honest,

you're wasting your time if you're fishing round here."

and I said, "you must be mistaken,

cause I'm not fooling...this feeling is real"

"Videl?" She smiled at him and walked into his arms and sat on his lap. The two stayed like that silently, allowing them to remember how the two of them got back together…both even thought that it was doomed but somehow, it came to be…they thought that because of what happened, they wouldn't be able to come together again…but they did.

**_she said...she said "you gotta be crazy,_**

What do you take me for? Some kind of easy mark?

"No, you've got wits, you've got looks,

you've got passion, but I swear that you've got me all wrong."

all wrong.

all wrong.

but you got me...

I'll be true, I'll be useful...

I'll be cavalier...I'll be yours my dear.

and I'll belong to you...

if you'll just let me through.

this is easy as lovers go,

so don't complicate it by hesitating.

and this is wonderful as loving goes,

this is tailor-made, what's the sense in waiting?

and I said "I've gotta be honest

I've been waiting for you all my life."

for so long I thought I was asylum bound,

but just seeing you makes me think twice.

and being with you here makes me sane,

I fear I'll go crazy if you leave my side.

you've got wits...you've got looks,

you've got passion but are you brave enough to leave with me tonight?

Tonight

tonight.

but you've got me...

I'll be true, I'll be useful...

I'll be cavalier...I'll be yours my dear.

and I'll belong to you...

if you'll just let me through.

this is easy as lovers go,

so don't complicate it by hesitating.

and this is wonderful as loving goes,

this is tailor-made, what's the sense in waiting?

this is easy as lovers go,

so don't complicate it by hesitating.

and this is wonderful as loving goes,

this is tailor-made, what's the sense in waiting?

As the song ended Videl ducked in for a kiss and Gohan returned it happily, when the split apart, Videl rested her head on his shoulder as well as she could.

"I love you Son Gohan." He grinned and kissed her again.

"I love you, too." He whispered.

-

A/N: Done.

Bean


End file.
